universalmonstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Template talk:WPBannerMeta
|maxarchivesize = 150K |counter = 9 |algo = old(28d) |archive = Template talk:WPBannerMeta/Archive %(counter)d }} Template:WikiProject Africa We need your help at Template talk:WikiProject Africa#WikiProject Somalia, and Template talk:WikiProject Africa#Edit request 06 August 2011. Thank you! --Funandtrvl (talk) 19:08, 6 August 2011 (UTC) : Regarding the WP:SOMALIA issue, I hadn't yet seen Redrose's comment before I asked again. I haven't tried Redrose's solution yet but we may not need help (unless someone else wants to verify the solution). Thanks, -- Gyrofrog (talk) 20:10, 6 August 2011 (UTC) :: I did try it, the template itself now does what I wanted it to do, but it is also placed in Category:WikiProject banners with formatting errors, with a message at the top that says "The WikiProject banner below should be moved to this template's talk page." -- Gyrofrog (talk) 20:21, 6 August 2011 (UTC) Suggestion for a change to this template I am sure this has come up before but is it possible to modify this template so that projects can be more identifiably grouped within the template if multiple projects are listed. For example: In we have about 25 projects that are supported in some way by WPUS and that list is growing. Some have projects and task forces that fall under them. A good example of this is US Government. There are at least 3 that fall under it including FBI. South carolina is also a good example with the Myrtle Beach project under it. When they appear in the list they just appear one after the other and when multiples are used they sometimes blend together. I was thinking it might be better if we could associate these better and offset them so instead of looking like this: :WikiProject X :WikiProject XX :WikiProject Y :WikiProject X They could appear like this: :WikiProject X ::WikiProject XX :WikiProject Y :WikiProject X I'm sure this isn't the only way its just the only one I could think of and I don't even know if its possible but its seems like it would make it a lot easier to distinguish the relationships between projects when dealing with multiples. Thanks. --Kumioko (talk) 00:31, 23 August 2011 (UTC) class *Hi, I created the same of this template on Turkish Wikipedia but when I add parameter, it always appears "This template sayfası does not require a rating on the quality scale." Can someonebody help? Cemallamec (talk) 21:05, 24 August 2011 (UTC) *:Can you give me a link to an example of this problem? — Martin (MSGJ · talk) 15:59, 5 September 2011 (UTC) *::Look here please. near KM (en: GA) it says "Bu şablon için herhangi bir değerlendirmeye yapmaya gerek yoktur" (english: This template page does not require a rating on the quality scale.).~ for this template, must we add something on MediaWiki? --Cemallamec (talk) 14:44, 18 September 2011 (UTC) *:::It looks to me at though within Şablon:WPBannerMeta/kaliteölçeği it's something to do with |tartışma sayfası}}|evet but I can't be certain. -- WOSlinker (talk) 18:03, 18 September 2011 (UTC) Task forces with 2 parent projects? Say you have a task force that is a child of two projects. I'd like to be able to have the banner add the article to the assessment categories of both projects. The most obvious way of doing this would be to add a new field, along the lines of TF_1_ASSESSMENT_CAT_1 that behaves exactly like TF_1_ASSESSMENT_CAT. Ultimately, I think it might be helpful to offer this for more than two projects, but my current problem could be solved with the one new field. An example of where this could be helpful is the transportation in China task force. Ideally its assessments would be shown in the China and Transport projects. If there is a cleaner way to achieve the same result, I'm all ears. Thanks. HausTalk 06:42, 5 September 2011 (UTC) :Yes there is a way to do this. But before I start let me clarify what you are trying to do. At the moment adds the article to Category:WikiProject Transportation in China articles (and the appropriate quality and importance subcategories). Are you saying that you want this also to add it to Category:WikiProject Transport articles? If so, would it not be rather unnatural and unexpected that would add articles to this category? It might be better to set up a new banner template for the Transportation in China task force and get this is add both the China and Transport categories. — Martin (MSGJ · talk) 15:58, 5 September 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks for the response. First off, I'm just using the Transportation in China task force as an easy-to-understand example - I have no relation to that task force. I do take your point about a new template for the Transportation in China task force, but my hope is that there is a better way. :: Fundamentally, "Transportation in China" articles should be a subset of "Transport" articles. So, if someone rates and tags an article for "Transportation in China", why not have that same action rate and tag it for Transportation? :: My main motivation here is that there are 59 projects that have listed themselves as children of Transport. It would probably take years, if not decades, to independently tag & assess all those articles. And then there's the matter of maintenance. I can only see minimal advantages in this approach at a huge cost. :: Conversely, the gains in a parent project sharing the "assessment space" of its children include: a global assessment table, a global recent assessments log, a global article alerts log, and so forth. Does this make sense? Thanks! HausTalk 16:42, 5 September 2011 (UTC) Two portals in one WP template - possible? links, understandably, to Portal:Law. Is there a way of setting a parameter or similar that would allow articles within the scope of Portal:Law of England and Wales to be linked to that portal as well? I can't quite see from the instructions if that is possible or whether it would require alterations to the meta template. BencherliteTalk 17:46, 13 October 2011 (UTC) :Several WikiProject banners have more than one portal linked; for example, and . The techniques vary. --Redrose64 (talk) 17:55, 13 October 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, that's very helpful - and thanks for clearing up after me in the law template sandbox! BencherliteTalk 18:58, 13 October 2011 (UTC) Template:WikiProject Internet I don't know exactly what these error messages mean, but I know enough to alert someone know who does. * A custom class mask is in use. * This banner template includes a link to Portal:Internet. The name of the accompanying image is held here. * The following categories are required for the banner to work correctly. Please either create these categories or adjust the banner so that they are not required. Category:Semantic Web articles [[User:Senator2029|'Senator2029']] | [[User talk:Senator2029|'talk']] 18:43, 19 October 2011 (UTC) :The first two are informative, not errors; no action is needed. :The third merely means that one of the categories required by the project banner hasn't been created. This is the category declared by the and parameters to within Template:WikiProject Internet. --Redrose64 (talk) 19:15, 19 October 2011 (UTC) [[User:Senator2029|'Senator2029']] | [[User talk:Senator2029|'talk']] 21:51, 19 October 2011 (UTC)